el vengador y el avatar
by david chacon
Summary: despues de la muerte de amon korra conosera al vengador fantasma esto traera para ella una nueva aventura mas peligrosa de su vida pero talvez la podria Matar ¿sobrevivira korra a esta nueva y peligrosa aventura? DESCUBRAMOSLO
1. chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfic aquí esta David chacon sé que algunos no me conocen pero espero que este crossover les juste y para que me conozcan mejor busquen esta historia: (PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISIONES) bueno sin más que decir… EMPEZEMOS**

**Título: la llegada del vengador **

Había pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de amon todos en ciudad republica estaban tranquilos y no había problema alguno, bueno… uno que otro ladrón pero eso no era problema para nuestra avatar favorita korra pero esa tranquilidad estaba a punto de convertirse en cuestión de segundos en un **INFIERNO DESPIADADO**.

Un día korra iba caminando por la ciudad cuando empezó a escuchar una motocicleta que estaba detrás de ella, miro hacia atrás y vio a un hombre que parecía que estaba buscando algo.

-disculpa dijo el hombre

-sí que se le ofrece? Pregunto korra

-donde estoy dijo el hombre

-en ciudad república y cuál es tu nombre dijo korra con curiosidad.

-me llamo Johnny bleze y tú eres… dijo Johnny

- el avatar korra mucho gusto dijo ella estrechando la mano de Johnny.

-korra si no es muchísima molestia por casualidad sabes donde pueda quedarme dijo Johnny.

-claro sígueme dijo korra

Johnny siguió a korra hasta su casa, al llegar Johnny dejo su motocicleta cerca de la puerta para después entrar a la casa.

-ya llegue grito korra

-**KORRA **Dijo mako feliz

-hola mako como estas dijo korra abrazándolo

-bien y tu dijo mako con una sonrisa

-estoy muy bien pero… donde esta tenzin dijo korra

-no se encuentra dijo mako para después ver a Johnny

-oye korra quien es él? Pregunto mako señalando a Johnny

-ah él es Johnny bleze… es nuevo en la ciudad dijo korra

-mucho gusto… mako amigo de korra dijo estrechando la mano de Johnny

-Johnny bleze dijo Johnny estrechando la mano de mako

Después de que Johnny conoció a mako llego pema.

-hola chicos dijo la mujer

-**PEMA **grito korra abrazando a pema

-hola korra como estas? Pregunto pema

-muy bien gracias dijo korra

-oye quien es el pregunto pema

-él es Johnny bleze es nuevo aquí dijo korra

-mucho justo me llamo pema dijo la mujer

-el justo es mío dijo Johnny

-oye porque tienes esa ropa pregunto mako

-esta es la que siempre uso dijo Johnny

-ah no olvídalo dijo mako

-disculpen chicos pero que hora es dijo Johnny

-las 9 de la mañana porque dijo korra

-qué alivio dijo Johnny

-porque te asusta la noche dijo mako con una cara burlona

-no dijo Johnny con una mirada de sarcasmo

-bueno porque no vamos a mostrarte tu cuarto dijo korra

-gracias dijo Johnny

Korra empezó a buscar un cuarto para Johnny y cuando lo encontró ella y Johnny empezaron a hablar.

**EN LA HABITACION DE JOHNNY**

-oye korra gracias por ser una buena amiga dijo Johnny abrazando a korra

-de nada dijo korra

-oye haz visto mi cadena? Pregunto John

-esta dijo korra tomando en sus manos la cadena de John

-Gracias dijo John

-Johnny para que es esa cadena? Pregunto korra con curiosidad

-es para pelear contra los demonios del infierno dijo John

-Genial dijo korra impresionada

-pero te contare todo mañana de acuerdo dijo John

-está bien dijo korra

-bueno buenas noches korra dijo Johnny abrazando al avatar

-adiós dijo korra besando a Johnny en los labios

Korra salió de la habitación de John con solamente una pregunta en su cabeza.

-(porque demonios bese a John) pensó el avatar

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les allá gustado dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos **

**Se despide David Chacon ADIOS **


	2. chapter 2

**Amigos de fanfic aquí está la parte 2 de mi crossover del vengador y el avatar espero que lo disfruten, Lamento todo el retraso y también espero que me disculpen por como escribí (blaze) en el primer capítulo. y el problema era que no me acordaba como se escribía jajaja. **

**Título: explicaciones, demostración, amor revelado y el regreso de amon y la venganza de Mefistófeles. **

**Al día siguiente:**

Korra se despertó temprano para ir donde Johnny y hablar con él, pero en cambio John llego a la habitación de ella.

-estas ahí dijo Johnny

-si pasa dijo korra abriéndole la puerta a John

-korra… sobre lo de anoche dijo Johnny un poco nervioso

-tranquilo fue mi culpa dijo korra

-no fue tu culpa, para que lo sepas fueron tus impulsos los que decidieron que tenías que hacer, no tú de acuerdo dijo Johnny acariciando la mejilla de korra

-gracias dijo korra

-de nada dijo Johnny

-Johnny quiero decirte algo dijo korra nerviosa.

-¿que necesitas decirme? Pregunto blaze

-yo…te…tartamudeo korra.

Pero antes de que korra revelara sus sentimientos hacia John alguien los interrumpió.

-**KORRA** grito Tenzin

-¡oh no! dijo korra alarmada

-¿qué sucede? Pregunto John

-Es mi maestro de aire control, si te encuentra, te ve o te oye date por muerto dijo korra alarmada tratando de ocultar a Johnny.

-pero…donde quieres que me esconda dijo Johnny

-ocúltate en mi armario rápido dijo korra encerrando a Johnny

Korra rápidamente se quitó la ropa para después fingir que se la estaba poniendo.

De pronto llego tenzin a la habitación del avatar

-¿korra dónde estabas? Pregunto tenzin

-ya me había levantado solo que me estaba bañando y me estoy colocando mi ropa es todo tenzin dijo korra mirando de reojo al armario donde se escondía escondido Johnny.

-ok te creo pero ven a desayunar dijo tenzin saliendo de la habitación de korra

-dame **2 **minutos porfis dijo korra poniendo ojos de perrito tierna.

-está bien korra dijo tenzin

Cuando tenzin estaba lejos de la habitación de korra, ella se acercó lentamente al armario donde se ocultaba Johnny.

-Johnny ya se fue susurro korra

-ok ábreme la puerta dijo Johnny

-eso estuvo cerca dijo John

-si…te espero en la cocina para desayunar dijo korra

-está bien iré a mi habitación para buscar mi chaqueta dijo John dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Después de que John salió de la habitación de korra él fue a buscar su chaqueta de cuero y su cadena para después dirigirse a la cocina.

**En la cocina **

Korra, tenzin y pema estaban desayunando cuando de la nada apareció John.

-buenos días pema dijo John saludando a la mujer

-hola John dijo pema

-¿korra puedes explicarme exactamente quién es él? Pregunto tenzin

-lamento no decirte tenzin pero él es Johnny blaze él vive con nosotros dijo korra

-**QUE **dijo tenzin molesto y a la vez sorprendido

-¿sí qué hay de malo en eso tenzin? Pregunto pema

- como de que hay de malo en eso pema, ¡korra trajo a un extraño aquí para que viva con nosotros, eso no lo pienso permitir! Dijo tenzin muy molesto.

Entonces tenzin se acercó a korra para darle una bofetada pero su brazo fue detenido por la cadena de John.

-ni se le ocurra acerté a korra…porque si lo hace lo voy a mandar al nivel más bajo del infierno y eso equivale a el mayor sufrimiento y dolor que hayas experimentado ¿**ENTENDIO**? Dijo Johnny tratando de no enojarse mucho.

-y quien eres tú para decirme que…pero tenzin no completo la frase porque John se convirtió en el vengador fantasma.

-aaah **¡NO!** grito John

-Johnny dijo korra tratando de acercarse a John

-**KORRA ALEJATE DE MI PORFAVOR ALEJATE AAAH ESTA QUERIENDO SALIR, EL ESTA GOLPENDO LA PUERTA AAAAAH, NOOO** grito John colocando sus manos en su cabeza

Todos miraban asombrados como John se convertía en el vengador fantasma.

**(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este Ghost Rider es el de la 2º película no el de la 1º) **

Después de **1** minuto Johnny blaze se había convertido en ghost rider.

-Johnny Dijo korra un poco asustada

-¿qué rayos es esa cosa? dijo bolin

Korra se empezó a acercar a John pero de pronto mako la detuvo.

-**¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO… TE IVAS A ACERCAR A EL?** Le grito mako a korra tomándola del brazo.

-se lo que hago… ahora suéltame dijo korra molesta

Mako no tuvo más opción que soltar a su amiga para ver asustado como ella se acercaba a John.

Korra se empezó a acercar a John todos estaban aterrados pensando en que le aria esa "cosa" a la avatar.

-Johnny susurro korra

El bruscamente volteo la cabeza para mirar directamente los ojos verdes de korra y su fuego que en vez de ser amarillo se transformó en azul.

-John tranquilízate yo estoy aquí susurro dulcemente korra para después colocar su mano derecha en la mejilla de John de pronto el empezó a calmarse y se empezó a desvanecer el fuego que lo cubría.

-gracias korra dijo John abrazando a korra

Después del abrazo todos fueron a la cocina para empezar a desayunar.

-¿Johnny porque te convertiste en esa cosa? Pregunto Ikki

-veras pequeña hay una maldición dentro de mi llamada el vengador fantasma dijo John

-¿Qué es esa maldición? Pregunto tenzin

-déjenme contarles como me convertí en el vengador fantasma, verán cuando yo era un adolecente de **16** años de edad mi padre era un motociclista…el saltaba lo que fuera ya sean camiones, aros de fuego y autos.

A él le encantaba su trabajo pero desgraciadamente fue víctima del peor y más peligroso salto en toda su vida… el cáncer de pulmón.

Un día yo estaba reparando mi moto cuando un extraño anciano entro y me dijo que él podía curar a mi padre de su cáncer pero él quería algo a cambio… mi alma pero para eso tenía que firmar un contrato y yo por imbécil firme el contrato y cuando firme el contrato en ese momento fue donde toda mi vida se vino abajo.

Cuando yo tenía **20** años uno de esos días que parecían tranquilos no lo fueron porque fue donde el vengador quiso salir a la luz y un día el anciano volvió y me dijo que yo tenía una misión.

Pero cuando John terminaba de contarles la historia alguien lo interrumpe.

-perdón que te interrumpa pero ¿tenías alguna misión? Pregunto pema.

-mi misión era destruir a black heart en resumen el hijo del diablo.

-¿y cómo lo destruiste? Pregunto korra

- fácil…con la mirada del castigo es el arma más poderosa del vengador, desgarra el alma del ser que comete algún mal y recuerden esto, mientras más almas tengan más dolor sufrirás pero por suerte ya tengo el control del vengador. Dijo John

-wow es increíble dijo tenzin

-bueno eso es todo dijo John

-Johnny dijo korra

-¿qué pasa? Pregunto

-está anocheciendo dijo korra

-**EXCELENTE **dijo John con una sonrisa un poco diabólica

-tienes que salir de la casa ahora dijo mako

-echo, pero antes de irme ¿Quién quiere acompañarme para que me vean en acción? Pregunto John con una sonrisa.

-**YO** dijeron todos menos tenzin

-está bien síganme dijo John abriendo la puerta

John se subió a su moto pero sin antes darles una pequeña advertencia a los maestros.

-escuchen cuando me transforme, si mi fuego es amarillo manténgase alejados pero si es azul pueden acercarse Ok dijo John

-de acuerdo dijeron todos subiéndose a appa

-muy bien…entonces andando dijo John acelerando su motocicleta para transformarse.

-nosotros te seguiremos de cerca… y Johnny dijo korra

-que sucede korra dijo John en su forma de vengador fantasma.

-ten cuidado dijo korra besando a John en la mejilla

-tú también dijo John frotando su mano esquelética en la mejilla de korra.

Para sorpresa de todos korra en vez de quemarse el fuego se introdujo en la mejilla de ella.

-síganme dijo John

Todos siguieron a John hasta el lugar donde estaba el problema.

En un callejón de la ciudad había una mujer que estaba siendo golpeada por un soldado de amon.

-dame todo lo que tengas dijo el soldado

-que alguien me ayude grito la mujer desesperada

Pero de pronto llego el vengador.

-Señora vallase a su Casa yo me encargo de él dijo John

-se lo agradezco dijo la mujer

Después de que la mujer se fue John señalo al soldado para después decir la palabra que todos temen que diga el vengador…

-tú… eres… culpable dijo John señalando al soldado de amon

Mientras tanto korra y la familia de tenzin estaban escondidos pero muy cerca de John.

-¿Qué creen que John le ara a ese igualitario? Pregunto mako.

-no lo sé pero creo que él puede ayudarnos con nuestra lucha contra el ejército de amon dijo tenzin

John tenía al igualitario tendido contra la pared.

-mírame a los ojos… tus almas están manchadas con la sangre de personas inocentes….**SIENTE SU DOLOR **dijo John.

Entonces él pudo ver todo lo que el igualitario había hecho todas las almas inocentes se iban quemando una por una hasta que ya no quedo ninguna alma para quemar.

-korra ya puedes acercarte dijo John mientras que su color de fuego cambiaba de amarillo a azul.

-wow es asombroso dijo bolin

-no es nada dijo John

-Johnny dijo korra

-si dijo John volviendo a su forma humana

-gracias dijo korra abrazando a John.

-no hay de que dijo John

Pero lo que él no sabía era que korra estaba sangrando

-¿oye korra porque estas sangrando? Pregunto bolin

-que... dijo korra asustada

-segura te cortaste cuando bajamos de appa dijo pema

-¡necesitas un médico y rápido! dijo tenzin alarmado

-**NO** dijo John

-¿qué porque? Pregunto mako

-yo la puedo curar dijo John

-¿Cómo la curaras? Pregunto tenzin

-con el Ángel dijo John y encendió su mano para dejar salir un fuego de color celeste.

-¿Dónde te lastimaste? Pregunto John

-en la pierna izquierda dijo korra mostrando donde estaba el corte.

-no te preocupes solo levanta tu pantalón y yo are el resto dijo John

-está bien dijo korra mostrando el corte.

-tranquila no te lastimare dijo John colocando su mano de esqueleto en la cortada.

Korra sintió como el corte se iba sanando.

-listo dijo John

-gracias dijo korra abrazando a John

-no tienes que darme las gracias dijo John

Con korra ya curada todos estaban listos para volver al templo del aire.

-listos para volver a casa dijo tenzin

-**espera tenzin **dijo korra

-que sucede korra dijo el maestro aire

-quiero ir con Johnny dijo korra

-bueno está bien dijo tenzin con una mirada de desconfianza

-¿lista? Pregunto John

-lista dijo korra

-entonces sujétate dijo John acelerando su moto

Minutos después todos ya estaban en casa solo que no sabían que **2 **seres iban a volver.

**EN EL INFIERNO **

-¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó amon

-bienvenido amon te estaba esperando dijo una voz

-¿quien eres? Pregunto amon mirando por todos lados

-mi nombre es Mefistófeles también conocido como lucifer dijo Mefistófeles

-¿qué quiere de mí? Pregunto amon

-sé que tienes una enemiga y su nombre es… ¿korra? Dijo Mefistófeles.

-como lo supo dijo amon sorprendido

-eso no importa escucha yo también tengo un enemigo y se llama Johnny blaze, tal vez tú y yo podríamos unir nuestras fuerzas y así acabar con los 2…que dices trato hecho dijo Mefistófeles acercando lentamente su mano hacia la de amon

-**HECHO **dijo amon estrechando su mano con la de Mefistófeles

**EN EL TEMPLO DEL AIRE **

John estaba en su habitación hablando con su reflejo.

-ella es una señal sabes que si le dices que la amas todo podría mejor, eres el mejor en el mundo John tienes que decírselo, vamos toma coraje y díselo se decía John así mismo.

Cuando de pronto apareció korra detrás de el.

-¿de quien estas hablando? Dijo korra

-de…nadie…por…porque preguntas dijo John

-John tengo algo que decirte dijo korra nerviosa

-¿sí que es? Pregunto John

-yo…te…yo te…amo Johnny blaze dijo korra

-enserio y porque no me lo dijiste antes dijo John sorprendido

-es que temía que me rechazaras dijo korra

-de que estas hablando yo jamás te rechazaría dijo John

-gracias dijo korra besando a John

El beso duro 10 minutos después se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

-eso fue increíble dijo korra

-lo sé pero ya ahí que dormir dijo John llevando a korra hacia su habitación.

-buenas noches Johnny dijo korra

-que duermas bien mi pastelito de chocolate dijo John besando a korra en la mejilla

-**QUE DUERMAS BIEN AMOR **Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
